<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparkling Nights by Alyssadrake70</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883778">Sparkling Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssadrake70/pseuds/Alyssadrake70'>Alyssadrake70</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssadrake70/pseuds/Alyssadrake70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on how the ending of Carol should have gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird/Therese Belivet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparkling Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese had been having these dreams often of Carol and it just dampened her spirit more. </p><p>~</p><p>“Happy New Year.” Carol said after coming out of the bathroom. She drank a bottle of beer before getting behind Therese. </p><p>It was  Carol, when she had opened her bathrobe in front of the mirror revealing herself, with her fragilities too. Therese had seen her completely, the woman she was beyond that veil of self-confidence, a characteristic that had attracted Therese from the very first glance, one thing she had always lacked..</p><p>Then Therese leant up to kiss  Carol her teeth grasping for Carol's smooth skin. The elder woman sighed, and, as Therese caressed her face without separating her deep glance, Carol kissed her again intensively. She could feel the girl's desire as the tips of the two tongues touched again, but that time Carol embraced Therese. The hand of the elder woman caught Therese's nape and pulled her closer, obliging all her tongue to enter Carol's mouth. “Take me to bed.” Therese whispered barely audible.  </p><p>Carol hands started to undress furiously Therese's suit, which fell on the floor, and then her fingers unbuttoned her shirt.<br/>
“I never looked like that.” She whispered. </p><p>Carol started to caress under her rib cage. But then, Carol slowed down, and looked at Therese's body, astonished.<br/>
Therese's beauty pierced her heart once again, like an arrow.<br/>
The milky skin, her bosom so delicate and vulnerable. As a crystal, Carol thought. A crystal she was attracted to in a visceral way, a crystal she could briefly touch and even take in her hands if she wanted to, although the crystal was too rare to be one's personal possession, so precious, Carol feared to destroy it in a thousand pieces.</p><p>Therese reached up to caress her cheek, bringing her down for a soft kiss. “You’re trembling.” Just as Carol was about to turn off the light Therese whispered “No I want to see you.”</p><p>Therese sighed and grasped hardly to the figure she was trying to recollect, while her nails plunged Carol's back.<br/>
She had always looked with admiration Carol, her manners, her behavior, her style. But she equally hated her makeup, her dresses, a barrier that both separate...</p><p>Carol’s tongue had slid between her legs and rested on her clit<br/>
… and sheltered her from the rest of the world.<br/>
Carol had almost drowned herself… into the character of the perfect mother and wife, but...<br/>
although she had repressed her own grains… in order to fit the high society expectations…<br/>
...her real self permeated with an inner light that ripped the darkness around her ,Therese thought.<br/>
Carol tongue entered her, and the image was pulled away.</p><p>~<br/>
Therese wakes up from a dream or trance from her boss yelling at her. “What?” “Letter for you.”<br/>
She opens it and sees Carol’s writing, her heart stops.<br/>
It takes her time to respond.<br/>
Once she does she decides to go to the Ritz tower.<br/>
“I didn’t think you’d come see me.”<br/>
Therese looks up her breath hitching once she sees Carol. “Don’t say that.”</p><p>Carol made a phone call then stepped out of the booth, she was surprised to see Therese sitting at the table. “I’m surprised you came to see me.”<br/>
“Don’t say that.”<br/>
“Abby tells me your at the times?” She nods softly.<br/>
“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” Carol lit a cigarette “Cigarette.” “No thank you.”<br/>
“You look fine. Is that what getting away from me does?” “No.” Therese reached out to take Carol’s hand in her own.<br/>
Carol frowned finding her own heart starting to race. “Work’s getting a little distracting.” “Oh? Why?”<br/>
Therese took a deep breath, before glancing around “You.” “Why me?” “I keep having dreams, those dreams about you then turn into flashbacks at work and I can’t think straight.” Carol looked at her almost stunned. “Therese. Why didn’t you call me?” Before Therese could get angry Carol switched the subject.  </p><p>“I got a job believe it or not. And moved into a flat, it’s nothing much.” “Have you heard from Rindy?” “Once or twice. I’m sure you’ll say no but would you like to move in with me?”<br/>
Therese put her drink down. “Oh I don’t think so.” She said blankly.<br/>
There was a long pause between them.<br/>
“So that’s it then?”<br/>
Therese didn’t speak. Her mind was so focused on the flashbacks and that night in Waterloo. Then to have Carol sitting in front of her again, giving her no time to breathe, it was overwhelming. Carol glanced at her with those grey eyes that sent her heart racing every time.<br/>
“I love you.”</p><p>As Therese heard those words she her heart stopped beating, but the panic continued in her chest.<br/>
The longing look Carol gave her was too intense, it almost became intoxicating. </p><p>As Carol left the tower after Jack came she stood up and went to the bathroom splashing water on her face to help calm her down. Therese put on her coat and rushed down the stairs not paying attention to Jack.<br/>
She looked for the taller woman everywhere until she ran into something soft around the corner. “Shit I’m sor... “ “Therese?” </p><p>“I was looking for you.” Carol’s face brightened up a little. “Really?<br/>
She wanted to kiss her then but knew that wasn’t the place in public. “Can, can we get a cab and go somewhere private to talk?” “Sure.” Therese just now saw Carol’s friend next to her. “God I’m an idiot I forgot about your party I’m sorry, just forget it.”<br/>
“Excuse me for a minute.” Carol took Therese a little further down the street out of earshot from her friend. They were hidden in a corner by a softly lit store. Steam from the street surrounded them. Carol looked even more beautiful in this setting.<br/>
“What’s going on? Why’d you skip your party?” Therese gently took Carol’s hands in her own. “I love you.”<br/>
She said Carol’s heart stopped hearing those words.<br/>
“Carol?” She barely had time to process anything Therese just said but instead she called out to her friend. “I’ll be right there.”<br/>
She pulled Therese in her arms, in a tight embrace. Once again she couldn’t breathe engulfed in Carol’s perfume. “Do you want to come with me?” Therese nodded. “Maybe after you can come to my apartment and we can talk?” Carol tucked a loose strand of Therese’s hair out of her face. “Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>